


乐园

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Antichrist (2009)
Genre: End of the World: 4:44 Last Day on Earth (2011), End of the World: Melancholia (2011), F/M, Willem Dafoe & Charlotte Gainsbourg: The Doomsday Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 可能看不出来，但其实是AshesofJuly的fanvid：My Body Is A Cage的观后感





	乐园

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【末日夫妻】身似囚笼 | My Body Is A Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505378) by AshesofJuly. 

_我想把这个故事再重头说起。_或者……从中间说起。

“世界末日要到了。”她坐在窗边，一只手托腮，看着外面。

“世界末日已经过去了。”他埋着头，翻手里的资料。“第一个月挺过去，相当于末日过去了。”

“你在说什么？”她回头看他。

“你在说什么？”他抬头看她。

“世界末日。你知道，那颗叫忧郁症的小行星，将会和地球跳一场死亡之舞……还是说你不知道？”

“我不知道。最近没看新闻。我以为——算了。”

“嘿，”她隔着桌面伸出手，按了按他的手背，“别担心，这是我的事。我不会因为我的孩子死了而以为整个世界的末日到了。”

“我们的事。我们的孩子。”他翻过手，握住她的。“而且，感受到末日降临没什么不正常。你的内心确实是个属于你的世界，你的情绪对你来说应当是最重要的。”

他注意到她慢慢把手抽回去。她今天看起来还不错，头发梳得很整齐，没有突然流泪或者歇斯底里地骑在他身上，但一天又一天，他的病人越来越厌烦于听他说话。

他换了个方向。“世界末日……上次听到你说这个词还是千禧年之前。那时你说想去冰岛，在新年夜看着极光迎来最后的审判，但我们刚搬了家，付清新房子的账，手头紧张，所以你说不是冰岛也行。最后我们开车去海边，穿得像两个球，坐在落了雪的盐碱滩边，对着手表一起喊完倒计时。海水撞在礁石上，声音很吵，没有极光，不过远处有人放了烟花。新千年来了，我们还活着。然后你吻了我，我们的嘴唇差点冻在一起。”美好回忆总是有助益的。他露出微笑，又渐渐收敛下去。她没有笑。

“我记不清了。”她垂下眼睛，突然显得很累。

房间里安静了一会儿。她打开电视，跳了几个频道，盯着。他顺着她的视线看过去，液晶屏幕上是卓别林电影，她换成鼹鼠动画片，换成美食节目，换成佛学大师讲经，换成野生动物录影。世界末日，他想，即使真到了世界末日，人们也会在电视机前坐到最后一刻，看那些和平时没两样的电视节目，一边记下养生餐的做法一边等死。人就是这么一个物种。电视里的鹿瘸了一条腿，流着血一路跑出镜头外。

她最后换了一次台，调大音量，新闻播报的声音将空间填塞起来。

“‘擦肩而过’。你听，测算结果是它会和地球‘擦肩而过’。不用担心世界，末日不会来的，你要做的是好好对待自己。”

“带我去伊甸吧。”她突然看过来，眼睛发亮。

“伊甸？……你说过你怕它？”

“我怕它，说不定有一部分是因为我知道，我会死在那里。”她勉强笑了一下，嘴角挤出僵硬的纹路，“我们得去伊甸。我想在森林里等忧郁症，就你和我一起，看它擦肩而过。”

他凑过去，亲了她的鼻尖。“别死在那里。我们都不会有事的。”

她的皮肤是凉的，苍白的嘴唇让他想到死鱼。

橡子砸在屋顶上，嘭、嘭、嘭。

他醒来时，身边的床是空的，窗外有光。小行星像个大月亮。天空中有两个月亮，一个正常些，一个靠得过于近了。他翻身下床，毯子牵牵绊绊堆在脚底。他没穿睡裤，也没穿内裤，走出木屋，曝露在小行星的薄光底下，曝露在穿过树洞的风里。

他循着狐狸的足迹，在树下捡到她。

她坐在隆起的树根上，缺乏血色的大腿根扎了些木刺，但一无所觉。她举着一个铁丝圈，伸直了手臂，远远丈量空中的假月亮。

“它越来越大了。我很怕它。”她轻声说，身体抖得不像话。

他扑上去，跪在她跟前，膝盖沾满潮湿的泥土。他扯不开她的那条手腕。她的动作一直没停，三个手指并在一起探入双腿之间揉搓着自己，速度太快、力道太狠，把本应湿润温暖的地方彻底弄干了。她的喘息从发抖的牙齿缝里钻出来。

“它会变小、走远的。‘擦肩而过’，记得吗？而且有我在。”他终于找准机会把她的手指攥在自己的手心里。 颤抖停止了。她从铁丝圈上移开视线，温柔地看着他。

“你问过我为什么要来伊甸，”她倾身过来，额头抵着他的额头，“我想放你自由。不过最主要的，我想放我自己自由。你得放了我。”

他想她在发病。他不再在乎她说什么。他低下头，检查她：红肿、美丽。他松开她的手，换成自己的手指覆上去。她收紧了膝盖。“打我，或者别的什么，”她在他耳边说，“就快结束了。但你得配合我，_我想要做成、做对这件事。_”

凉意从他赤裸的下体爬进去，几乎显得暧昧缱绻。她的头发和枯枝缠在一起，眼睛底下是颓败的黑黄，嘴唇苍白干裂。他扑上去啃咬那两片嘴唇，尝到腥味。他解释不清自己是因为什么而硬起来的。他插入她的身体时，打了个寒战，那条窄道干涩冰凉，他奇怪她为什么没有受伤，他觉得疼。他想他会射出一股血，温热的血液会流入她的子宫，她终究会暖和起来，生下一个红皮肤的孩子，新的孩子。

她丢开铁丝圈，四肢柔顺地缠在他的背上，贴近、拥紧。树影摇晃，间隙里看不到蓝黑色夜空，只剩下小行星白色的形，像颗没有黑眼珠的白眼珠。

“我得杀死点什么，不是你就是我。”她倚在门口，听起来格外镇定，“真有意思，伤害你就像伤害我自己一样……把Nic弄疼时，我什么也感觉不到，不难过也不生气，连快感也没有。我觉得不在乎，一点儿不在乎，他哭起来时太吵了，仅此而已。但伤害你时，我觉得我的每块骨头都疼透了。”

_“那不是你的本质。”_他慢慢翻过身，将自己蜷起来以减轻疼痛。他太累了，只想睡一觉。“你得听我的，我说了那么多遍，你的本质并不是恶，是你的抑郁和焦虑让你做出违背你意愿的事……”他突然发现这些话和被含在嘴里的玻璃弹珠一样，无需思考而一开口就沿着舌头骨碌骨碌滚出来，沾了体温，但内里依旧是冷硬的，没人能嚼动。累了、厌倦了。他没说出口，但一并把那些顺滑套话的后半句吞了回去。

她在他身后摇头，不管他能不能看见。她用力摇头，把眼泪都摇出来了，泪珠砸在血里。地板上是血。她的和他的，混在一起，还有几点精液，黏腻凉滑。她踩过它们，用力一跃，压在他的背上，用手捂住他的嘴，敏捷得丝毫不像个下身受伤、仍未止血的人。“你不明白吗？它来了！”她在他耳边叫喊，用上把肺喊出来的架势。随即又转为呢喃，手指在他的鬓边滑来滑去，轻轻抓握那些碎发，“睡吧。我们一起睡着……头靠着头，一起睡着。等醒来，它已经过去了，或者我们压根不会再醒。提前三天、提前一天、提前几小时，有什么区别？”她的头发在他脸旁边垂成两幕干燥的海藻，肘弯卡住他的咽喉，“快睡！”

他眼前闪过乌云层似的黑斑，唾液顺着下巴坠在地板上，舌根僵硬，干呕出声。

在他失去意识之前，她放开了他，把他的脸扭过来。他枕着自己的血和唾液，新的一滩。空气压入气管，他用力眨眼，看不清她容貌的细节，只能听到细微的呜咽。

她的脸和窗外的小行星融为一体，那颗白色亮球衬在她的脑后，几乎像一圈佛光。

脸上的细纹、黧黑色眼圈、苍白嘴唇。漂亮而逐渐凸起的眼珠。嘴唇一开一合，发不出声音。

“我想明白了，提前几小时到底是不同的。自由永远不嫌早。”

“解放我。然后你就自由了。”

他收紧双手，闭上眼，像在等待一个吻。她的嘴唇变得青紫，几个月来头一次显出了颜色。

乌鸦叫声破空而至。揉皱的纸团被风扫出木屋敞开的门，飘上天空、舒展四角，上面的图案在小行星的光里晕开：金字塔顶的“自己”。那是他的字迹，他的说法，他恐惧的她的恐惧。

有一瞬间他想，他忘了确认这个答案是否正确。一个失职的心理咨询师。不过，已经不重要了。

凌晨四点四十四分，小行星碾进大气层，亲吻地球的侧脸。

他拖着伤腿，站在半山腰等了一夜，等到小屋前的火焰因缺氧而势弱。他迎着光仰起头，头发卷在拥挤的气流里。那颗星体那么大，那么清晰地将自身伸展、暴露，从他的视界边缘膨爆开去，上面有巨大的脸，她的脸。她看起来很年轻，头发扎得七扭八歪，那是他们最早相遇时她的样子，泳衣外系着白衬衫，嘴唇微张，像个挖洞挖到中途茫然停下抬头四顾的小兔。相遇、分别、重逢、争吵、性、分别、重逢、结婚、新生、死亡、性、殴打、性、死亡，不过如此，不过是宇宙夹缝里的一缕时间，随时可以被收回。星体坠向地球，他分不清热浪是来自眼前她逐渐靠近的面容还是背后她尚未燃烧殆尽的尸身。

_“当它发生时……我希望我们能在一起。” _

他想他看到了乌鸦。他依然杀不死那只乌鸦，但小行星会杀死它。小行星不光杀死人，也杀死人恐惧的东西。

人接吻时总喜欢闭上眼，这是他们的最后一个吻了，没什么能搞砸它。他闭上眼。她吻了他。白光裹住他的身体，牢笼敞开口，他碎成了屋顶上溅起来的雨水。他的每一片都和乌鸦翅膀根下的绒毛一样细小。

笼子丢了，钥匙在口袋里当啷作响，没了用处。五点，太阳照常开始升起，从残骸滚烫的地平线升起，这天没有人害怕。再也没有人害怕了。

◆

_ 我想把这个故事再重头说起。_

最开始，人不会说话。没有语言、文字，没有衣服、房屋，天空从不降下冰冷的雨雪，珍奇花木生长在山坡上，遍地是闪光的宝石，四道河流永不停歇地推向远方。

她躺在树下，躲在阴影中，肩头沾满草尖的露水，长发像翅膀一样四散摊开。她用青草保护自己，想要藏起来，假装不存在。

但那没用。他在树下捡到她。

她看着他，有点羞怯地抿起嘴角，眼神的意思是：他的胡子很漂亮。

他微笑起来，跪在她的腿间，将双手放在她的乳房上。她的皮肤是凉的，柔软如同此刻尚未诞生的雪，几乎要被他滚烫的掌心熔化掉。他触摸到她的心跳，嘭、嘭、嘭，很慢，很安静，像橡子砸在屋顶上——尽管他还不知道什么是屋顶。人在承受雨雪时才需要屋顶。

知善恶树垂着头，投下的影在草地上织成床榻，树冠暂时遮挡住全知者的目光。

我们会被逐出这个园子。她仰着脸，对这棵树毫不信任，眼角留下惊惧的泪痕。

_别怕。_他看着她的眼睛，开了口，声音沙哑。

_ “我和你同在。” _

那是从人口中说出的第一句话。

她打开自己，四肢缠在他的背后。他在她身体里狂热地顶动时，风吹开知善恶树的荫庇，阳光洒在她的脸上。她与他们的父亲对视。她直直望着天空，光线显得那么刺眼，于是她腾出一只手臂，伸直了挡在上方，那些光从指缝间漏下来，灼伤她苍白的嘴唇。她的另一只手仍然揽着他的背，抚摸着他脑后柔软的头发。他一无所觉，背对父亲，反复拱送着臀部，汗水沿颧骨滴落在草地上。

父亲不言不语，移开了视线。天空中，乌云开始第一次聚集，雷鸣声从远方翻滚而来。他的喘息声太响了，让他没心思注意到任何变化。

雨点砸下来之前，她闭上眼睛。她的嘴唇湿漉漉的。我们自由了，她想。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道自己想说什么，可能中心思想是：心理咨询不行，男的更不行（啥……


End file.
